shinobi_rebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Make a Character Page
Many of you I'd imagine are new to wiki, when first joining this it can be an overly-complicated process with proper direction or guidance. The very purpose of this page is to help with making your page without the need for so much help. If at any point you have an important question to ask, refer to one of the leaders of the group: TsumiAnaki, UchihaHakuro, and Yoshitora. Without further ado, let's begin the guide. Making your Character's Page We begin first with making your OC's page, the avatar which you will be using to RP here at S.R. #Go to the Bio Application page. #Edit the Application, turn to source mode and copy the entire page's code. #Make a new page titled as your character's name, I.E: Naruto Uzumaki or Sasuke Uchiha. #Go into source on your new page and paste the Bio Application's coding into it. #Go back to visual editor and fill out your bio. #Once finished with your bio, ask for an admin (listed above) to look over your bio for approval. Guide to Making your Bio As you begin to fill out your bio, although the beginning may be very cut and dry as you reach into areas such as chakra natures, skills and techniques, and so forth things will become confusing especially if this is your first time making a bio in S.R. This guide's purpose is to help clarify on these areas and other unspoken things that will help make your bio proper when it is being reviewed by an admin. *Whenever you fill in a portion of your bio, it helps to delete the descriptions in parentheses so it doesn't create clutter on your page. Advancement Data This section is dedicated to the more straightforward stats that could be found on documents, ninja info cards, and more. Graduation ages of course is a section dedicated purely to the ages at which your character graduated from one rank to another. Depending upon where you stand in the RP, there's likely chance that there are parts you may not have graduated to. You can either choose to remove these unfilled areas and add them back later, or simply keep them there but empty. Next is a section titled Missions Completed, which means the missions your character has completed during his time in RP. So when you make your bio, you can keep this area untouched until you begin going on missions. Chakra Natures In Naruto, there will be a number of jutsu and techniques that your character will have, the purpose of this section is to show just all of these techniques your character has. General Skills This subsection of the bio is a link to all of the general skills that every shinobi should know to some basic level. Your character will naturally know all of these from being trained in the Academy. This area you don't have to mess with at all. How to Make a Nature Tab To make a tab for your release be it Earth, Wind, Fire, or whatever you only have to make a header (use heading 3 to keep things in order). Below that you can create a bullet list and begin listing all of the jutsu your character has (remember to keep it realistic to your character's rank, age, experience; etc. A genin with 0% mastery in Space–Time Ninjutsu shouldn't have Flying Thunder God in their jutsu and a countless number of jutsu to go with.) Keep in mind although the section says Chakra Natures, you can simply make another tab labeled "Natureless" to include any jutsu or techniques that don't have a nature. Skills and Techniques This section is built to explain your ability as a shinobi, there are various terms used which will be explained below as well as the levels of ability. Chakra Level Chakra Level refers to your chakra reserves, the amount of chakra you can normally produce in the event of a battle. Basic. Typically for character's that are genin, representing a younger consensus with a still developing chakra system. Even using basic C-rank jutsu too quickly will wear down these kinds of characters, forcing them to rely mostly on close-quarters fighting to set themselves up. Intermediate. Typically for character's that are chūnin, their chakra levels had grown with age aided by the constant refinement of body and soul. You now can safely perform C-ranks without having to worry about exhaustion so long as you don't rely on it too heavily. Your reserves are enough now that you can begin using B-rank techniques without the risk of complete chakra exhaustion. Advanced. Typically for character's that are jōnin, their chakra reserves are maturing. At this point, you can use most ninjutsu without worry of immediate exhaustion. Even A-ranks you can perform more than twice in a single day, while S-ranks the strongest abilities a shinobi can access become signatures to finish your opponents with. Immense. Typically for character's that are kage-level, this being the highest level that only few people can attain. These types typically have the deadliest of jutsu within their arsenal and can use them well without serious repercussion due to the immensity of their reserves. Compared to other normal shinobi, they can fight for much longer easily outlasting most others around them. Legendary. These levels of chakra are only attainable through rare and special people of pertinent bloodlines. Such as the Hoshigaki, Senju, Uzumaki, and more. Even without being a jinchūriki their reserves are enough to be compared to the likeness of one. Chakra Control Basic. At the level of a genin's chakra control, always wasting chakra when using jutsu and will always need to use hand seals to perform even the most rudimentary jutsu they've known since the Academy. Experienced. At the level of a chūnin's chakra control, refined enough that they don't waste as nearly as much as before. Very rudimentary jutsu that every ninja knows, they can produce the chakra for it without requiring hand seals. Advanced. At the level of a jōnin's chakra control, proficient enough that the chakra they waste when using jutsu is typically dismissable. At this level most jutsu only require a reduced number of handseals and the most familiar of them typically don't need hand seals at all. Mastered. At the level of a kage's chakra control, their ability is such that they never waste chakra when performing techniques. Most basic jutsu require little to no handseals at all to gather the chakra necessary for them, they are the masters of their craft. Intelligence Inexperienced. Typically a genin, these people don't have the experience or training to be very analytical in battle. Their fighting style is stereotypically sloppy and often overcompensate in their attacks. Put against real shinobi and on their own they can easily be outwitted, however with just a little teamwork they can become a troublesome force. Average. Typically a chūnin, at this point they've likely explored the world some and been in a number of battles that led to them achieving this rank. At this point their fighting is refined enough that they should be competent in their style and having the experience and instinct to be able to react to situations without too much error. They also have the basic workings to help lead a team in a coordinated fashion. Smart. Typically a jōnin, these elite shinobi have the experience and skill equal to years of fighting experience. At this point they are well aware of their strengths and weaknesses, knowing to choose their battles wisely. They can be regarded as elites in regards to fighting, not only being able to react on the fly but having enough experience and more to preemptively strategize against an opponent mid-battle. When working with a team, these type of people know how to make teams work together and fight at maximum efficiency. Genius. Intellect worthy of a kage, these are the few and far between. They have been through wars and back and seen almost all the shinobi world can throw against them. Their fighting is an art that they seek to perfect, and an amazing sight for those lucky enough to spectate. In fights, they can easily think of multiple strategies to defeat their opponent mid-battle while analyzing them in full detail to eventually find their weakness. Strength Basic. A genin's strength level. While they could easily overpower a regular human being, against other stronger shinobi they are also easily outclassed. On their own, your character's hits and kicks could crack and eventually break whole trunks of wood. Intermediate. A chūnin's strength level. On their own without any enhancements, a character with this level of strength could easily punch and kick through multiple trunks with little resistance. Advanced. A jōnin's strength level. The impact of kicks and punches directed to an enemy carry such force that even the surrounding rock and concrete around them will shatter leaving an impact crater. Immense. Strength worthy of a kage. Most cannonfodder that try and stand up to characters this strong are sent flying away with broken bones and regrets. Legendary. This is beyond strength, only for those who have worked hard enough within their lifetime to achieve this physical form. People with this strength could pick up boulders the size of hills, send their opponents flying through walls, and even worse. Their bone-crushing strength is something to fear and should not be taken lightly. Speed Basic. Genin power level. This level of speed does not offer much and is very low on the rung of what shinobi can do. Unaided, your character's movements are easily seen especially when weaving hand seals. Intermediate. Chūnin power level. While your character's natural speed is nothing to write home about, most people would need to focus on your character when they run to keep track of where they are. Hand seals performed at this level are typically quick yet still understandable to most. Advanced. Jōnin power level. At this point, your character is fast enough that the enemy needs to actively concentrate on you to make sure you don't disappear from their sight. Hand seals used at this point seem to be a blur to the unaided eye. Immense. Kage power level. For those unaware, someone with this level of speed could easily disappear from sight in a short burst without even the need for body flicker. There movements are generally so fast that to those unfamiliar with fighting would only see brief blurs up until the point someone used a jutsu. Legendary. You are comparable to that of the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Your speed alone is such that when combined with body flicker can allow you to retrieve things or act on them before most people can realize what is even happening. You're nothing but a constant blur in battle and when you weave handseals your character's movements are quite literally undecipherable unless being view by someone with dojutsu.